lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Fabrizio Vidale
Doppiatore italiano, voce di Michael in Lost. Biografia Fabrizio Vidale è nato a Roma il 2 febbraio 1970. E' figlio dei doppiatori Franco Latini e Piera Vidale, e fratello di Laura e Ilaria Latini. Si è dedicato molto al doppiaggio per il cinema, anche se non sono da sottovalutare ruoli in film d'animazione e anime giapponesi. Ha doppiato Harold Perrineau (Michael), oltre che in Lost, anche nel film 28 settimane dopo, nel ruolo di Flynn. Ha prestato inoltre la voce al collega di Perrineau, Naveen Andrews (in Lost Sayid), nel film Matrimoni e pregiudizi (dove ha interpretato Balraj Bingley). Doppiaggio Cinema *'Jack Black' in "Alta fedeltà" (Barry), "School of Rock" (Dewey Finn), "King Kong" (2005) (Carl Denham), "Super Nacho" (Nacho), "L'amore non va in vacanza" (Miles), "Il matrimonio di mia sorella" (Malcolm), "Be Kind Rewind - Gli Acchiappafilm" (Jerry) *'Marlon Wayans' in "Scary Movie" e "Scary Movie 2" (Shorty Meeks), "Dungeons & Dragons - Che il gioco abbia inizio" (Snails), "Ladykillers" (Gawain MacSam), "White Chicks" (Marcus Copeland), "Quel nano infame" (Calvin Sims) *'Anthony Anderson' in "Ferite mortali" (T.K. Johnson), "Romeo deve morire" (Maurice), "Amici x la morte" (Tommy), "Spot - Supercane anticrimine" (Benny), "Kangaroo Jack - Prendi i soldi e salta" (Louis Booker), "Hustle & Flow" (Key) *'Chris Rock' in "Il principe delle donne" (Bony T), "Dogma" (Rufus), "Bad Company - Protocollo Praga" (Jake Hayes / Kevin Pope) *'Sean Patrick Thomas' in "Save the last dance" (Derek), "Dracula's Legacy" (Trick), "Halloween: la resurrezione" (Rudy Grimes) *'Eddie Griffin' in "Double Take", "Il padre di mio figlio" (Lonnie) *'Jonathan Rhys-Meyers' in "Titus" (Chiron), "Velvet Goldmine" (Brian Slade) *'Tom Hollander' in "Maybe Baby" (Ewan Proclaimer), "Orgoglio e pregiudizio" (2005) (Sig. Collins) *'James DeBello' in "Detroit Rock City" (Trip Hurudie), "100 ragazze" (Rod) *'Tyler Labine' in "La figlia del mio capo" (Spike), "Giovani aquile" (Briggs Lowry) *'Jamel Debbouze' in "Il favoloso mondo di Amelie" (Lucien), "Asterix e Obelix: missione Cleopatra" (Numerobix) *'Jay Hernandez' in "Hostel" e "Hostel: Part II" (Paxton) *'Jake Gyllenhaal' in "I segreti di Brokeback Mountain" (Jack Twist) *'Marcus Chong' in "Matrix" (Tank) *'Will Smith' in "La leggenda di Bagger Vance" (Bagger Vance) *'Martin Lawrence' in "Un allenatore in palla" (Roy McCormick / Don) *'Terrence Howard' in "Iron Man" (Jim Rhodes) *'Usher Raymond' in "Texas Rangers" (Randolph Douglas Scipio) *'Johnny Knoxville' in "Hazzard" (Luke Duke) *'Nick Frost in' "Hot Fuzz" (Danny Butterman) *'Joel Edgerton' in "King Arthur" (Galvano) *'Charles Malik Whitfield' in "Behind enemy lines - Dietro le linee nemiche" (Cap. Rodway) *'Mos Def' in "The Italian Job" (Left Ear) *'Sharrieff Pugh' in "In the cut" (Cornelius Webb) *'Harold Perrineau' in "28 settimane dopo" (Flynn) *'Victor Wolf' in "Nella valle di Elah" (Robert Ortiez) *'Evan Jones' in "8 Mile" (Cheddar Bob) *'Leif Telden' in "Tartarughe Ninja alla riscossa" (Donatello) *'Jason Mewes' in "Jay & Silent Bob... Fermate Hollywood!" (Jay) *'Scott Foley' in "Scream 3" (Roman Bridger) *'Wilson Jermaine Heredia' in "Rent" (Angel Dumott Schunard) *'John Turturro' in "Monkeybone" (Voce di Monkeybone) *'Tobey Maguire' in "Come cani & gatti" (Voce del cane Lou) *'Adam Buxton' in "Stardust" (Quintus) *'Vicellous Reon Shannon' in "Hurricane - Il grido dell'innocenza" (Lesra Martin), "Annapolis" (Twins) *'Michael J. Fox' in "In fuga a quattro zampe" e "Quattro zampe a San Francisco" (Voce di Chance) *'Elden Henson' in "Déjà Vu - Corsa contro il tempo" (Gunnars) *'David Arquette' in "Un sogno in fondo al mare" (Terry) *'Rob Brown' in "Ti va di ballare?" (Rock) *'Robert Sean Leonard' in "Driven" (Demille Bly) *'Naveen Andrews' in "Matrimoni & pregiudizi" (Balraj Bingley) *'Judah Friedlander' in "Il coraggio di cambiare" (Anthony) *'Luis Guzmàn' in "Lemony Snicket - Una serie di sfortunati eventi" (Bald) *'Daniel Cosgrove' in "Valentine - Appuntamento con la morte" (Campbell Morris) *'Shawn Hatosy' in "Inganni pericolosi" (Vinnie Webb da giovane) *'Joe Anderson' in "Rovine" (Mathias) *'Joshua Leonard' in "The Blair Witch Project - Il mistero della strega di Blair" (Joshua Leonard) *'Ralph Macchio' in "Mio cugino Vincenzo" (Billy Gambini) *'Marcus Thomas' in "BancoPaz" (Carter Doleman) *'Ryan Orion' in "Last Days" (Donovan) *'Bill Mondy' in "Il Corvo 3 - Salvation" (Phillip Dutton) *'Jamie Kennedy' in "The Mask 2" (Tim Avery) *'Kevin Connolly' in "A Beverly Hills... signori si diventa" (Morgan Drysdale) *'John DiResta' in "15 minuti - Follia omicida a New York" (Bobby Korfin) *'Tommy Davidson' in "Juwanna Mann" (Puff Smokey Smoke) *'Chad Donella' in "L'inventore di favole - Shattered Glass" (David Bach) *'Sam Jones III' in "Glory Road" (Willie Worsley) *'Jed Rees' in "Elizabethtown" (Chuck Hasboro) *'Gbenga Akinnagbe' in "La famiglia Savage" (Jimmy) *'Michael Roof' in "xXx" (Toby Lee Shavers) *'Horatio Sanz' in "Boat Trip" (Nick Ragoni) *'Grant Piro' in "Al calare delle tenebre" (Larry Fleishman) *'Fredro Starr' in "Una voce per gridare" (Rodney J. Templeton) *'Damon Hines' in "Arma letale 3" (Nick Murtaugh) *'Timothy Olyphant' in "Rock Star" (Rob Malcolm) *'Michael Imperioli' in "Jungle Fever" (James Tucci) *'Adrian Lester' in "Pene d'amor perdute" (Dumaine) *'Ray Allen' in "He got game" (Jesus Shuttlesworth) *'Matthew Rhys' in "Il club dei rapimenti" (Strang) *'James LeGros' in "Mister Destiny" (Thoreau) *'Malieek Straughter' in "Il risolutore" (Overdose) *'Freddie Prinze Jr.' in "Top Model per caso" (Jim Winston) *'P. Master' in "Hollywood Homicide" (Julius) *'Scott Wolf' in "Double Dragon" (Billy Lee) *'Stewart Larange' in "Nel fantastico mondo di Oz" (Jack Testa di Zucca) *'Kulvinder Ghir' in "Sognando Beckham" (Teetu) *'Mark Sheppard' in "Nel nome del padre" (Paddy Armstrong) *'Dax Shepard' in "Idiocracy" (Frito) *'Rick Gonzalez' in "Old School" (Spagnolo) *'Rainoldo Gooding' in "Antwone Fisher" (Rashon Grayson) *'Tima Abell' in "La maledizione di Komodo" (Jack) *'Peter Murnik' in "Harvard contro Yale" (John Biglow) *'Dylan Bruno' in "Carrie 2: la furia" (Mark Bing) *'RZA' in "Coffee and Cigarettes" (RZA, corto "Delirio") *'Cezary Kosinski' in "Il pianista" (Lednicki) *'Thomas Bo Larsen' in "Festen - Festa in famiglia" (Michael) *'Lars Rudolph' in "Go for Gold" (Jeff Gold) *'Salvador Del Solar' in "Pantaleon e le visitatrici" (Pantaleon Pantoja) *'Fábio Lago' in "Tropa de Elite - Gli squadroni della morte" (Baiano) *'Michel Muller' in "Train de vie" (Yossi) *'Charly Hübner' in "Le vite degli altri" (Udo) *'Vincent Winter' in "Le tre vite della gatta Tommasina" (Hughie Stirling) *'Cary Guffey' in "Uno sceriffo extraterrestre, poco extra e molto terrestre" (H7-25) *'Ohad Knoller' in "Yossi & Jagger" (Yossi) *'Zsolt Nagy' in "Kontroll" (Tibi) *'Roman Madyanov' in "12" (Giurato #12) *'Mel Raido' in "O' Jerusalem" (Jacob) *'Yann Trégouët' in "Il piccolo ladro" (Barruet) *'Muk Jokemok' in "Ong-Bak - Nato per combattere" (George) *'Mansai Nomura' in "The Yin-Yang Master" (Seimei) *'Tatsuya Fujiwara' in "Persona" (Akira Dojima) *'Eugene Harada' in "Inugami - Le divinità maligne" (Seiji Doji) *'Kentaro' in "Kiss of the Dragon" (Chen) *'Lu Yi' in "Seven Swords" (Han Zhiban) *"East is East" *"Jalla Jalla" Film d'animazione *''Toby cucciolo'' e Ugo il bruco in "Red e Toby nemiciamici" *''Pimpi'' in "Le avventure di Winnie the Pooh", "T come Tigro", "Pimpi piccolo grande eroe" *''Michael'' e Puffo Quattrocchi in "I nostri eroi alla riscossa" *''Bartok'' in "Anastasia" *''Becco d'Ascia'' in "La spada magica - Alla ricerca di Camelot" *''Fife'' in "La Bella e la Bestia: Un magico Natale" *''Bartok'' in "Bartok il magnifico" *''Elmo'' in "Le avventure di Elmo in Brontolandia" *''Mosè'' in "La fattoria degli animali" *''Tip'' in "La sirenetta II: Ritorno agli abissi" *''Pepe'' in "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" *''Dott. Jacques von Hamsterviel'' in "Provaci ancora Stitch!" e "Leroy & Stitch" *''Pero'' in "Il gatto con gli stivali"(ediz.DVD - 2004) *''Strizzalocchio'' (episodio "Il vento tra i salici") ne "Le avventure di Ichabod e Mr. Taddeo" *''Tetè'' in "I Magotti e la pentola magica" *''Cutter'' in "Tentacolino" *''Nack'' in "Barbie - La principessa e la povera" *''Marmotta'' in "Bambi 2" *''Jura'' in "Inuyasha - The Movie 4: L'isola del Fuoco Scarlatto" *''Det. Billy la cicogna'' in "Cappuccetto Rosso e gli insoliti sospetti" *''Otis'' in "Barnyard - Il cortile" *''Brooks'' in "La tela di Carlotta" *''Barry B. Benson'' in "Bee Movie" Film Tv *'Chris Carmack' in "Beach Girls - Tutto in un'estate" (Cooper Morgenthal) *'Fabrice Josso' in "Senza famiglia" (Remì Barberin) *'Christian Kane' in "Lo scandalo Enron - La verità dietro la truffa del secolo" (Brian Cruver) *'Carlos Diaz' in "Pete Rose: una leggenda nella polvere" (Mike Bertolini) *'Pat Kelly' in "Crimini con stile" (Jack Lawton) *'Shemar Moore' in "Falsa accusa" (Collins Farwell) *'J. August Richards' in "Assemblaggio cruciale" (Allan) *'Adam MacDonald' in "Un matrimonio quasi perfetto" (Brian) *'Michael J. Anderson' in "La vera storia di Biancaneve" (Domenica) *'Mario Lopez' in "L'ultima lezione del professor Griffin" *"I Jackson Five" (Michael Jackson) Telefilm *'Erik Palladino' in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (Dave Malucci), "Over There" (Serg. Chris "Scream" Silas) *'J. August Richards' in "Angel" (Charles Gunn), "Conviction" (USA) (Billy Desmond) *'Jon Seda' in "OZ" (Prig. #96C382 Dino Ortolani), "Close to Home - Giustizia ad ogni costo" (Ray Blackwell) *'Tyler Labine' in "Reaper" (Bert "Sock" Wysocki) *'James Kyson Lee' in "Heroes" (Ando Masahashi) *'Harold Perrineau Jr.' in "Lost" (Michael Dawson) *'Skeet Ulrich' in "Jericho" (Jake Green) *'Alessandro Juliani' in "Battlestar Galactica" (Ten. Felix Gaeta) *'Sean Murray' in "NCIS - Unità anticrimine" (Timothy McGee) *'John Leguizamo' in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (Dott. Victor Clemente) *'Ryan Hurst' in "Wanted" (Ag. Jimmy McGloin) *'Jeremy London' in "Settimo cielo" (Chandler Hampton) *'Kevin James' in "The King of Queens" (Doug Heffernan) *'Mario Lopez' in "Bayside School" (A.C. Slater) *'Alimi Ballard' in "Dark Angel" (Herbal Thought) *'Stephen Lobo' in "Painkiller Jane" (Dott. Seth Carpenter) *'Justin Theroux' in "The District" (Nick Pierce) *'Justin Louis' in "Durham County" (Ray Prager) *'Eric Balfour' in "Veritas: The Quest" (Calvin Banks) *'Maurice Compte' in "E-Ring" (Charlie Gutierrez) *'Joey Slotnick' in "Boston Public" (Milton Buttle) *'Jesse Woodrow' in "Streghe" (Glen Belland) *'Desmond Askew' in "Roswell" (Brody Davis) *'Seth Gilliam' in "The Wire" (Det. Ellis Carver) *'Ravi Kapoor' in "Boston Hospital" (Dott. Sid Shandar) *'Alex Desert' in "The Heights" (Stan Lee) *'Freddie Prinze Jr.' in "Freddie" (Freddie Moreno) *'Donnie Wahlberg' in "Band of Brothers - Fratelli al fronte" (Ten. C. Carwood Lipton) *'Michael DeLorenzo' in "New York Undercover" (Det. Eddie Torres) *'Nick Zano' in "Le cose che amo di te" (Vince) *'Miguel A. Núñez Jr.' in "Joey" (Zach) *'Breckin Meyer' in "A casa con i tuoi" (Tom Wagner) *'Nick von Esmarch' in "Nikki" (Dwight White) *'Andy Powers' in "Taken" (Eric Crawford) *'Ingo Rademacher' in "Titans" (David O'Connor) *'Leonard Roberts' in "Buffy" (Forrest Gates) *'Matthew John Armstrong' in "Turks" (Joey Turk) *'John Stamos' in "Gli amici di papà" (Jesse Katsopolis, 2^ voce) *'Phill Lewis' in "Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel" (Sig. Moseby) *'Bumper Robinson' in "Sabrina, vita da strega" (James) *'Timothy Martinez' in "Un salto nel blu" (Timmy) *'Meeno Peluce' in "Voyagers! - Viaggiatori del tempo" (Jeffrey Jones) *'Hal Ozsan' in "Dawson's Creek" (Todd Carr) *'Eric DaRe' in "I segreti di Twin Peaks" (Leo Johnson) *'Rick Fox' in "OZ" (Prig. #97V588 Jackson Vayhue) *'Seth Gilliam '''in "OZ" ''(Ag. Clayton Hughes) *'Peter Donat' in "Flamingo Road" (Elmo Tyson) *'Diego Serrano' in "Cenerentola a New York" (J.B.) *'Gregg Rainwater' in "I ragazzi della prateria" (Buck Cross) *'Brian Scolaro' in "Una pupa in libreria" (Stuart Miller) *'Doug E. Doug' in "Sui gradini di Harlem" (Douglas St.Martin) *'Lightfield Lewis' in "La pazza vita della signora Hunter" (Matt Youngster) *'Philip Andrew' in "Power Rangers - Wild Force" (Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Ranger) *'David Oyelowo' in "Spooks" (Danny Hunter) *'Reece Shearsmith' in "TLC - Tender Loving Care" (Dott. Laurence Flynn) *'George McFarland' in "Simpatiche canaglie" (Spanky) *'Christian Oliver' in "Squadra speciale Cobra 11" (Jan Richter) *'Éric Judor' in "H" (Aymé Cesaire) *'Enrique Arce' in "Genesis" (Julian Balaguer) *"Daniel Boone" *''Josephus'' in "Hercules" *''Albert'' in "Club Hawaii" Soap Opera *'Jim O'Connor' in "Secrets" (Thomas "Jag" Strickland) *'Christian Castro' in "La mia seconda madre" (Chicco) *'Jonas Mello' in "Dona Beija" (Josè) Cartoni animati *''Pimpi'' in "Le nuove avventure di Winnie Puh", "Il libro di Pooh", "House of Mouse - Il TopoClub" *''Speedy Gonzales'' in "Looney Tunes" e "Merrie Melodies" (riediz. 2003) *''Nelson Muntz'' (2^ voce) e Carl Carlson (1^ voce) in "I Simpson" *''Kyle'' (1^ voce) in "South Park" *''Romano'' in "Pinky and the Brain" *''Marion'' in "Il criceto spaziale" *''Dott. Hamsterviel'' in "Lilo & Stitch" *''Sonic / Shadow'' in "Sonic X" *''PickMan'' e IceMan in "MegaMan: NT Warrior" *''Chuckles'' in "Dave il barbaro" *''Monroe'' in "Juniper Lee" *''Reggie'' in "Pig City" *''T-Bone'' in "Clifford" *''Lencho'' in "Santo Bugito" *''Josh Kirkpatrick'' in "Team Galaxy" *''Dipsy'' in "Teletubbies" *''Rockit'' in "Fimbles" e "Roly Mo" *''Speaker'' in "LumacOlimpiadi" *''Scoop'' in "Bob aggiustatutto" *''Isp. Willard Widgeon'' in "Un'anatra in giallo" *''Daiman'' in "L'ombra degli Elfi" *''Vic/Frankenthumb'' in "Thumbs" *''Sandokan'' in "Sandokan - La tigre ruggisce ancora" e "Sandokan - Il coraggio della tigre" *''Puffo Quattrocchi'' (2^ voce) in "I Puffi" *''Impmon'' in "Digimon Tamers" *''Promoter'' in "Hunter X Hunter" *''Thunder'' in "Popolocrois" *''Remì'' in "Remì" *''Danton'' in "Il Tulipano Nero" *''Marco'' in "Marco" *''Oliver Hutton'' in "Holly e Benji, due fuoriclasse", "Che campioni, Holly e Benji!" e "Holly e Benji Forever" *''Max'' e Collins in "Tutti in campo con Lotti" *''Kamata'' in "La squadra del cuore" *''Serafino'' in "Una sirenetta fra noi" *''Yuta'' in "Il segno della sirena" *''Chip'' in "Voltron, difensore dell'universo" *''Kaoru'' in "Gackeen, il robot magnetico" *''Genki Saotome'' in "Space Robot" e in "Getta Robot" *''Hakiro'' in "Gaiking, il robot guerriero" *''Akira Daichi'' in "Mobile Battleship Nadesico" *''Koji Kabuto'' in "Mazinkaiser" e "Ufo Robot Goldrake" (2^ ediz.) *''Yajirobe'' nei film di "Dragon Ball Z" *''Shoshichi'' in "Giant Robot- Il giorno in cui la Terra si fermò" *''Tetsuya'' in "Fushigi Yuugi: il gioco misterioso" *''Genmi'' in "Sheevas 1-2-3" *''Josephine'' in "Burn-up Excess" *''Hono da adulto'' in "Master Mosquiton" *''Riden'' in "I cieli di Escaflowne" Direzione del doppiaggio Telefilm *"Naturalmente Sadie!" *"Kojak" (2005) Cinema *"L'estate sta finendo" (1987) *'Smilzo' in "Ultrà" (1991), regia di R. Tognazzi *"Donne con le gonne" (1993), regia di F. Nuti *"Il decisionista" (1996), regia di M. Cappelloni *'Er Manzo' in "Fuochi d'artificio" (1997), regia di L. Pieraccioni *"Naja" (2000), regia di A. Longoni Televisione Sceneggiati *'Balestro da giovane' in "Un cane sciolto" (RaiUno, 1990) *'Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli-Papa Giovanni XXIII da giovane' ne "Il Papa buono" (Canale 5, 2003), regia di Ricky Tognazzi Radio *Sceneggiato **'Archie Goodwin' ne "L'alta cucina di Nero Wolfe" (Radio2 Rai, 2003) * Ascolta la voce di Fabrizio Vidale * Pagina web Antonio Genna Vidale, Fabrizio